Truth or Dare Naruto Style!
by xXRemnantOfChaosXx
Summary: What happens when you put three bored authoresses together with the Naruto gang? This is what happens! Cohosted by NakoudoByakugan creator of the story Interview!
1. The hosts are introduced

Kai: We have started a new story!

Kit: And since we alone couldn't wreak enough havoc on the Naruto gang, we enlisted the help of... ByakuganMistress or has we like to call her Bya-chan! (spotlight shines on a screen with a picture of Bya-chan, wth?)

Bya-chan: Hi girls!

Kai: Um... Bya-chan why are you on satellite instead of being here in person?

Bya-chan: I'll be there next chapter, but right now I'm heading to your house but it takes a while.

Kai: True, well would you like to do the disclaimer?

Bya-chan: Sure. We don't own Naruto but we do own ourselves.

All three: Begin!

* * *

The Hosts:

Name: Kaia Kaze Hikaru

Nickname: Kai

Age: 14

Sex: Female

Eye Color: Fire red with Black swirls, & she wears glasses because she's nearsighted.

Hair Color: Black with fire red tips on the end and on the tips of her bangs. Her hair reaches just above her ankles when in a high ponytail which is how it always is unless she's sleeping & it drags across the floor some when it's down & she is wearing a leaf headband.

Outfit: A black tanktop that has writing on it. The writing on the tanktop is silver & it says: There are two things you never give a madman: Pointy objects & a Sharpie. A pair of black shorts with several pockets going up the sides, some chains hanging down on one side, & two big fire red belts that criss-cross to make an 'X'. She is also wearing a pair of black fingerless gloves with two fire red straps that criss-cross to make an 'X'. She is also wearing a pair of sandals that ninja wear.

Accessories: She has her ears pierced.

Personality: She can be nice, sweet, evil, psychotic, insane, manipulative, & a psychotic pyromaniac at times.

Favorites: Her fav. anime is Naruto & her fav. character from Naruto is Gaara. Her fav. treat is a Blood Pop (If you've read the third Harry Potter book you would know what a blood pop is).

* * *

Name: Kitara Kani Hikaru

Nickname: Kit

Age: 14

Sex: Female

Eye Color: Blue with Ice Blue swirls, & she wears glasses because she's nearsighted like Kai.

Hair Color: Blue with ice blue tips on the end and on the tips of her bangs. Her hair reaches just above her ankles when in a high ponytail which is how it always is unless she's sleeping & it drags across the floor some when it's down & she is wearing a leaf headband.

Outfit: A midnight blue tanktop that has writing on it. The writing on the tanktop is silver & it says: People think I have ADD but they just don't understa... OH A SHINY! A pair of white shorts with several pockets going up the sides, some chains hanging down on one side, & two big ice blue belts that criss-cross to make an 'X'. She is also wearing a pair of white fingerless gloves with two ice blue straps that criss-cross to make an 'X'. She is also wearing a pair of ninja sandals.

Accessories: She has her ears pierced.

Personality: She can be nice, sweet, evil, psychotic, insane, & manipulative at times.

Favorites: Her fav. anime is Naruto & her fav. character from Naruto is Naruto. Her fav. treat is pocky especially chocolate pocky.

* * *

Name: Um... We don't know, but we just call her Bya-chan.

Nickname: Bya-chan

Age: 14

Sex: Female

Eye Color: Blue-grey & she wears glasses.

Hair Color: Dirty Blonde with purple on the top. It reaches her shoulders when dry, is longer when wet, & is always in a ponytail & she is wearing a leaf headband as well.

Outfit: A short sleeved t-shirt over a long sleeve one with her Kakashi sweatshirt on over the short sleeved one with a pair of cargo pants. She also wears a black fingerless glove on her right hand with multi-colored knuckle beads & has the leaf symbol drawn on her left hand. She is also wearing a pair of ninja sandals.

Accessories: She has her ears pierced as well.

Personality: She can be nice, sweet, evil, psychotic, insane, & manipulative at times.

Favorites: Her fav. anime is Naruto & her fav. characters from Naruto are Team Gai & Kakashi. Her fav. treats are pocky & ramen.

* * *

Kit: Um... where's the story?

Kai: Well we can't begin the story till Bya-chan gets here, so she said put up info on the hosts.

Bya-chan: Oh we also need truths & dares for them to do. And we might have specail guests & co-hosts for some chapters, but we got to know what you look like & what to call you while your here.

All three: Please R&R, Don't flame, & Please leave suggestions for the story! Thank you! Ja ne! Kai, Kit, & Bya-chan


	2. The Game begins

Kai: Bya-chan is here now so we can start the first real chapter of our story!

Disclaimer: Fire are red, Water is blue, These three psycho's still don't own it, So you still can't sue!

* * *

One afternoon, the rookie nine, well twelve if you count Team Gai, & the Sand sibs were sitting around on the ground at one of the training areas bored out of their minds when a bright light surrounded them and the next thing they knew, they were in Kai, Kit, & Bya-chan's house/manor thing that sat next to the Hyuuga compound or whatever they call it, anywhat lets just say that they were just teleported to hell & they were now scared out of their minds because they knew the things these three girls could do, oh & those three girls have just popped up out of nowhere.

"Hi guys!" The three girls said in unison to the ninja.

"Oh no, not you three again!" The rookie twelve yelled standing up and getting ready to run.

"Aw you're not happy to see us?" Kit said pouting.

"Duh, of course we're not happy to see you. Last time this happened, Lee ended up getting drunk and giving Naruto a black eye!" Sakura yelled at the three girls.

_Flashback..._

_Kai, Kit, & bya-chan had invited the rookie nine, team Gai, & the Sand sibs over over to their house for a party. Unknown to the three girls hosting the party, Kankuro had brought some sake with him and spiked the punch, which of course ended up getting Rock lee drunk, & you don't ever want to get Rock lee drunk because he's very dangerous when drunk. Well Rock lee started acting weird and the next thing everyone knew was that Naruto ends up getting punched in the face causing him to get a black eye, nosebleed, and swollen lip. Well, the next day, the girls who had gotten the entire party on tape saw that Kankuro had spiked the punch, which of course they told to Temari who hunted down her brother and promptly started to beat him up. Oh and Tsunade said that Rock lee had broken a bone in Naruto's face but it healed._

_End flashback..._

"We said we were sorry & we didn't know the Hi-C fruit punch was spiked, but since we recorded the whole party we found out that Kankuro spiked it." Kai said in a matter-of-factly tone to Sakura who was ready to punch Kai's lights out, but she didn't, instead she punched Kankuro who didn't see it coming.

"What do you want this time." Gaara said to the three.

"We're all going to play Truth or Dare!" Bya-chan yelled and within five seconds everyone had ran for the door only to find it locked.

"Your locked in unless we say you can leave, like if one of us three says, Naruto can leave then the door would only open and let him leave, or if you have to do a dare outside then it would open only for you to do your dare, see?" Kai said to the ninja who had all returned to their seats & nodded their heads to show that they understood.

"Oh & we have positioned camera's all over Konoha so if your dared to do something that involves going outside we can see that your actually doing the dare & once you finish your dare you will be teleported right back to this room." Kit said to the ninja who again nodded their heads showing that they understood.

"NOW LET THE GAME BEGIN!" The three girls yelled as the other ninja pouted.

"I'll go first! Naruto, Truth or Dare?" Kai said to Naruto who freaked out at being the first to have to choose.

"I'll go with dare." He said 2 minutes later.

"Bya-chan get ready for Hinata." Kai said to Bya-chan who nodded.

"Why did you say that?" Neji asked going into overprotective big brother mode even though he's not Hinata's big brother.

"Because I don't want her getting hurt if she faints." Kai said to him as Bya-chan put pillows down around Hinata.

"Oh." Neji said calming down some but he stayed in overprotective big brother mode.

"Ok, now that Hinata has been taken care of, I dare you Naruto, to kiss Hinata on the cheek." Kai said as Naruto & Hinata both started to blush.

"Umm... Ok." Naruto said as he bent over and kissed Hinata who was sitting right next to him, on the cheek causing her to blush ten shades of red and faint.

"Oops." Naruto said after Hinata fainted.

"See, Neji? That's why I told Bya-chan to get ready for Hinata." Kai said to Neji who glared at her.

"Naruto your turn." Kit said to Naruto who had finally stopped blushing, and nodded his head, right as Hinata woke back up & remebered what happened & started to blush again.

"Bya-chan, Truth or Dare?" Naruto said and everyone gasped including Kai, Kit, & Bya-chan herself.

"I choose truth." Bya-chan said calmly.

"What does Bya-chan stand for?" Naruto asked her expecting to be told that was a stupid truth but every ninja in that room looked on excitedly because they didn't know what it stood for either.

"HUDDLE!" Kai yelled & she, Kit, & Bya-chan huddled close together to talk.

"Why do we have to huddle?" Kit asked/whispered Kai.

"Because I said so. So should we tell them what it really stands for or make something up?" Kai whispered to both of them.

"But you can't lie on truth." Kit whispered back at Kai.

"I do." Kai whispered.

Outside the huddle the ninja's couldn't make out what the girls were saying, so they were pouting, when the girls broke the huddle.

"It stands for NadoukoByakugan, a name I use on a website when I write stories." Bya-chan stated making both Neji & Hinata's jaws drop.

"W-w-why did y-y-you put Byakugan in y-y-your name?" Hinata said stuttering some while she did.

"That will have to wait Hinata until your turn, ok?" Kai said very politely to her.

"Ok." Hinata said back.

"Ok Bya-chan, it's your turn." Kit said to Bya-chan who nodded her head.

* * *

Kai: There you go!

Kit: Please R&R! Don't flame!

Bya-chan: And we take requests & suggestions for the Truths & the Dares!

All three: Ja ne!


	3. Hinata's Good at Giving Dares

Kai: Two chapters in one day! Thats good.

Bya-chan: It's sure is!

Kit: Yep!

Disclaimer: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, THESE PSYCHOS STILL DON'T OWN THE FREAKIN' SHOW!

P.S. T.O.D.N.S means Truth or Dare Naruto Style!_

* * *

Last time T.O.D.N.S:_

_"Ok, Bya-chan it's your turn." Kit said to Bya-chan who nodded her head._

This time on T.O.D.N.S:

"Kiba, Truth or Dare?" Bya-chan said causing Kit to spit out her drink.

"But, I wanted to do Kiba!" Kit said pouting.

"Well, you can do him on your turn." Kai told her sister but she wouldn't stop pouting.

"I choose truth." He told Bya-chan.

"Is it true that you once drank from a toilet?" Bya-chan asked Kiba causing him to blush.

"Yes." Kiba said blushing while everyone gagged.

"Ok, Kai Truth or Dare?" Kiba said causing everyone to gape at him like a moron including Kit & Bya-chan.

"I choose dare." Kai said in a sasuke-like manner.

"I dare you to give the first person you see a wedgie." Kiba said looking triumphant.

"Ok." Kai said getting up and giving him a wedgie.

"AHHH!" Kiba yelled as Kai pulled his boxers up for everyone to see. Kiba's boxers had paw prints on them.

"Ok, my turn again." Kai said sitting back down as Kiba recovered from the trauma.

"Hinata, Truth or Dare?" Kai said as Hinata stopped giggling.

"I c-c-choose t-t-truth." She said back to Kai.

"Who do you have a crush on?" Kai said smirking.

"I l-l-like n-n-naru..." She started to say while blushing twenty shades of red but Kai interupted her.

"Thats good enough for me! Your turn Hinata." Kai said while smiling.

"Shino, T-t-truth or D-d-dare?" Hinata asked him.

"...Dare." Was all Shino said.

"I d-d-dare you to run a-a-around Konoha in n-n-nothing but your underwear while s-s-screaming, The purple s-s-squirrels are c-c-coming to g-g-get me." She said causing everyone even our hosts to gape at her like goldfish.

"Lady Hinata..." Neji said shocked.

"Man, Hinata you've been hanging around us three to much." Kit said in a matter-of-factly tone of voice.

"Well, Shino get going." Kai said pushing Shino out the door.

"Let's watch!" Bya-chan yelled as she, Kit & Kai all dove for the remote but Kai got it first even though she was farthest away from it. Kai pressed a button on the remote and a big plasma screen tv dropped from the ceiling, Kai pressed another button and the tv turned on then the three girls said in unison find Shino, & Shino appeared on the screen.

Outside in the village...

Shino was running past the Ichiraku ramen shop in only his underwear.

"THE PURPLE SQUIRRELS ARE COMING TO GET ME!" He screemed causing several by-standers to look at him like he was crazy.

Shino was now pasting a local hot spot for the Jounin. It just so happened that Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, & Gai were all hanging out there when Shino ran by.

"THE PURPLPE SQUIRRELS ARE COMING TO GET ME!" He screamed causing every Jounin in that place to stare at him then at Kurenai as she just shook her head.

Now, Shino was running past the Hokage's office were Tsunade was in a meeting with Jiraiya when Shino ran by.

"THE PURPLE SQUIRRELS ARE COMING TO GET ME!" He screamed causing several by-standers, Tsunade & Jiraiya who were watching him from the window, to gape at him like he was a retard.

Back at the house...

Everyone was laughing their asses off at Shino.

"Kai, please tell me that's being recorded." Naruto said as he stopped laughing.

"I sure did!" Kai said also having stopped laughing.

"Can I have a copy?" Naruto asked as everyone else stopped laughing.

"Everyone wil get one!" Kai said and everyone cheered as Shino reappeared in the room wearing his clothes.

* * *

Kai: Oh god we've corrupted Hinata!

Kit: I'm shocked!

Bya-chan: As am I!

Kai: Oh well. we should end this chapter soon.

Kit: Oh sorry! Please R&R & NO FLAMES PLEASE!

Bya-chan: We still need requests & suggestions!

All three: Ja ne!

Kit: What should we do with the disclaimer guy? That's the second one to have a meltdown.

Kai: Lets do to him what we did to the last disclaimer guy that had a breakdown

Bya-chan: YAY! I'll get the industrial strengh chains!

Kit: I'll get the Britney Spears CD!

Disclaimer guy: I'm screwed aren't I?

Kai: You bet you are.


End file.
